Joanne (album)
}} Joanne is Lady Gaga's fifth studio album. It was released on October 21, 2016. The lead single, "Perfect Illusion", was released on September 9, 2016. The second single, "Million Reasons", was released on November 2, 2016. "A-Yo" was released as a promotional single on October 18, 2016. "Joanne" was released as a single in Italy on December 22, 2017. The album was certified Platinum on October 23, 2017. Writing and Development The writing of the album has been ongoing since wrapping the ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball in 2014. Longtime producer and friend, RedOne, posted pictures and teasers about his work with Lady Gaga. For this record, Gaga called in new collaborators like Diane Warren, Beck, Florence Welch, Mark Ronson, songwriter Hillary Lindsey, Father John Misty and Tame Impala's Kevin Parker. During sessions for the album, Gaga and Warren wrote "Til it Happens to You" for the documentary, The Hunting Ground. Gaga has also teased that her alter ego, Jo Calderone, may appear. On October 2, 2015, Lady Gaga released the song "I Want Your Love" for the 2016 Tom Ford Spring/Summer Womenswear Collection. Gaga also announced the lead single "Perfect Illusion" on Twitter on Wednesday morning, August 17th. Billboard reported on September 12th Gaga stopped by Elvis Duran's Z100 show to talk about the songs recorded with Ronson: "Every song on this album is completely autobiographical... these songs are implicitly related to things relating to my life." The album is named after her late aunt Joanne, who Gaga herself is also named after. The album booklet features Aunt Joanne's student ID card, a letter to her brother Joe, along with behind the scenes photos of the making the album process. An Online mini series called 'MAKING JOANNE' was released online as part of a documentary which features the background and development of the songs featured on the album. Release and leaks At the Golden Globes Awards, Gaga confirmed that the album would be released in 2016, but did not give a specific date. On September 15, 2016, Gaga, during a live interview on Beats1, confirmed that the album would be released on October 21, 2016 and have both a standard and deluxe version. Gaga later confirmed the album track list through Twitter on September 23, 2016. She also confirmed that within the next 48 hours, the recording would be finished. Gaga confessed that finally announcing the album name and release date was a bittersweet moment for her, acknowledging that "this isn't the end just the end of this moment. It's also the beginning of this moment." During the same interview, the singer confirmed that the album will not be an exclusive release under streaming services like Apple Music or Tidal, unlike recent releases. "I told my label that if they signed those contracts with Apple Music and Tidal, I'd leak all my own new music," she explained to host Zane Lowe. Gaga's stance was due to debate among the streaming service providers regarding exclusive streaming rights of artist's releases. Prior to its release, the album faced a number of leaks. On Amazon.com, the album was listed for pre-order and the songs were to be available as and when released. However, on Amazon's Echo speakers, fans found that if they instructed it to "Play Joanne by Lady Gaga", it previewed 30 second snippets of each track. Amazon later disabled previews for the whole album. Three days prior to the official release date of October 21, the album was mistakenly put up for sale in shops in Belgium, resulting in people posting it on the Internet. Singles Perfect Illusion Cover.jpg|"Perfect Illusion"|link=Perfect Illusion (song) AYo Artwork.jpg|"A-YO" (Promotional single) Million Reasons - Single Cover.jpg|"Million Reasons"|link=Million Reasons (song) Lady Gaga - Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin') - Piano version.jpg|"Joanne" (Promotional single)|link=Joanne (song) #"[[Perfect Illusion (song)|'Perfect Illusion']]" (September 9, 2016), cover by Lobster Eye. #"A-Yo" (October 18, 2016), cover by Collier Schorr. #"[[Million Reasons (song)|'Million Reasons']]" (November 8, 2016), cover by Collier Schorr. #"Joanne" (December 22, 2017), cover by Collier Schorr. ;NOTES : *"Million Reasons" was made available as a promotional digital download to those who pre-ordered Joanne through iTunes on October 6, 2016. However, following the song's commercial surge was selected as the second single from Joanne. It was released to American contemporary hit radio stations on November 8, 2016. *"A-YO" was originally planned as the album's second single, but due to popular demand, "Million Reasons" was chosen instead. *"Joanne" was released as a promotional single in Italy on December 22, 2017 and a piano version "Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?)" was released on January 26, 2018. Promotion Promotional activities for Joanne began with the announcement of "Perfect Illusion" as the lead single from the album. Gaga performed it live for the first time at Moth Club in London, on September 10, 2016. She featured "Perfect Illusion" in a trailer for American Horror Story: Roanoke, adding to the anonymous nature around the theme of the season. Gaga released a number of commercials for Apple Music featuring the track, went to give interviews with Good Morning America and The New York Times, and appeared at Manhattan's Best Buy shop to purchase Joanne for unsuspecting customers. She also performed "Perfect Illusion" on On Air with Ryan Seacrest. Gaga performed "A-YO" and "Million Reasons" on Saturday Night Live on October 22, 2016, assisted by Ronson and Lindsey respectively. On October 25, 2016, Gaga appeared on The Late Late Show with James Corden in his Carpool Karaoke segment, where she sang her previous singles, along with "Perfect Illusion" and "Million Reasons". During the journey Gaga chatted about her songwriting process, her acquired collection of Michael Jackson's clothing and tried driving the car. Later she appeared on the main stage of The Late Late Show for performing "A-YO". Following week after the performance, Gaga headed over to Japan to promote Joanne. She performed a piano version of "Perfect Illusion" on Sukkiri!! "Joanne" on News Zero and a combination of "Million Reasons", "Perfect Illusion" and "A-YO" on SMAP×SMAP. At the American Music Awards of 2016 she sang "Million Reasons" while playing a guitar, with the set resembling a camp ground. The song was performed a few days later at the Ali Forney LGBT community centre with the singer wearing a T-shirt that read "Be Brave". Gaga sang "Come to Mama" and "Angel Down" at presidential candidate Hillary Clinton's final campaign stop in Raleigh, North Carolina. During the performance, she donned the same black and red ensemble that Michael Jackson wore for his 1990 White House meeting. Gaga traveled to Paris where she performed "Million Reasons", "A-YO" and "John Wayne" at the 2016 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. In the United Kingdom, Gaga began her promotion of Joanne with a surprise intimate gig at London's Shepherd's Bush Westfield shopping center, and later performed "Million Reasons" on the semi-final of the 13th season of The X Factor. After two days, she performed the track at the 2016 Royal Variety Performance—attended by Charles, Prince of Wales and Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall—and on Alan Carr's Happy Hour. In Paris, France, Gaga performed a piano version of "Just Another Day" on the radio show C'Cauet Sur NRJ. Gaga was also a main headliner at the 2017 Coachella. The setlist included "John Wayne", "A-YO", and "Million Reasons" from the album; "Perfect Illusion", along with "Marry the Night", was rehearsed, but was cut from the set-list due to time restraints. Gaga was the headliner of the Super Bowl LI halftime show, where besides her biggest hits, she performed "Million Reasons" on the piano. In 2018, Gaga performed "Joanne" and "Million Reasons" on the piano at the 60th Annual Grammy Awards, where she was joined on stage by Mark Ronson, who played on a guitar. Gaga announced the Dive Bar Tour, sponsored by Bud Light. The 3-date tour, which visited dive bars in the United States, had dates on October 5, October 20 and October 27. 2016. All performances were live streamed on Bud Light's Facebook page, as well as Gaga's. In a statement, Gaga said: "My first performances were in dive bars in New York City and around the country, so working with Bud Light to go back to my roots to perform songs from my new album Joanne is such an exciting way to connect with my fans and share this music with them for the first time", and added that the venues would accentuate the "raw Americana vibe" of her then-upcoming album. During the tour, Gaga premiered "A-YO" and "Million Reasons", the latter being also released for streaming on Gaga's Vevo channel. On February 5, 2017, Gaga announced that she would embark on the Joanne World Tour in support of the album. It began on August 1, 2017 and ended on February 1, 2018. During the tour, only 9 of the 12 original songs from ''Joanne ''were part of the original set-list: "Diamond Heart", "A-YO", "Perfect Illusion" (Act I), "John Wayne" (Act II), "Come to Mama" (Act IV), "Dancin' in Circles" (Act V), "Angel Down", "Joanne" (Act VI), and "Million Reasons" (encore). "Grigio Girls" was performed as part of the encore during the Houston performance, as tribute to Sonja Durham; and during the Denver performance, Gaga sang a snippet of "Hey Girl" to a fan. "Sinner's Prayer" and "Just Another Day" were not performed at all. Tracklist and editions Table Standard edition Deluxe edition Japanese CD Edition Vinyl edition Joanne Vinyl Side A.png|Side A Joanne Vinyl Side B.png|Side B Joanne Vinyl Side C.png|Side C Joanne Vinyl Side D.png|Side D Release history Table Booklet and credits Joanne Album Cover.jpg|Album cover Joanne Back cover.png|Back cover Joanne Digital Back cover.jpg|Digital version Joanne CD Label.jpg|CD Label Joanne Booklet 001.jpg Joanne Booklet 002.jpg Joanne Booklet 003.jpg Joanne Booklet 004.jpg Joanne Booklet 005.jpg Joanne Booklet 006.jpg Joanne Booklet 007.jpg Joanne Booklet 008.jpg Joanne Booklet 009.jpg Joanne Booklet 010.jpg Joanne Booklet 011.jpg Joanne Booklet 012.jpg Joanne Booklet 013.jpg Joanne Booklet 014.png Joanne Booklet 015.jpg Joanne Booklet Close-up 1.jpg Joanne Booklet Close-up 2.jpg Joanne Booklet Close-up 3.jpg Table Category:Albums